Burgundy
by shrub1817
Summary: When a half elf living with Bilbo joins Thorin's company will she be accepted? What happens when she starts getting closer to one of the dwarves then the rest? Follow the elf with burgundy colored hair as she fights beside dwarves and searches for a place where she will finally be accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any one you know. Trying to see how this works =)

* * *

Bilbo Baggins walked into his hobbit hole after an odd conversation with Gandalf the Gray. He heard a soft chuckle come from inside the living room. Soon his friend Leena walked into the front room with a smile on her face.

"Have a nice chat Bilbo?" she asked as she ducked under the chandler.

"It's not funny. He seems to think I should go on an adventure, then I invited him to supper."

Leena started to laugh a little harder. "Bilbo, when he comes to supper just tell him you do not want to go. And make your point very clearly."

"I thought I just did." Leena patted the hobbit on the top of his head.

"Maybe you need to try harder next time. He seemed like he did not like to take no for an answer the first time."

"You heard it all?"

"Uh, yes I did." she laughed.

"Leena, I thought I was living enough with having you live here. I mean people talk about the big person living with me every day."

"Do you have an issue with me being here?" she asked as the smile fell from her face.

"No not at all, but I do not need a wizard poking his nose around here to make people start talking more."

"Bilbo Baggins, you need to stop caring about what the gossips in this town say."

"I try Lee, I try."

"I know." she smiled again. "Plus, maybe he is right, maybe seeing the outside world will do you some good."

"Do not even start. I am not going on an adventure. They are nasty dirty things."

Leena put her hand up in the air. "Sorry Bilbo. I was just kidding."

Bilbo smiled at her. "I am sorry Leena. Well I must get something ready for supper."

"You do that."

Later that evening, after Gandalf failed to show up for supper, Bilbo made himself dinner. Leena sat lounging in the living room when there was a knock on the door. She heard Bilbo mumble something as he walked to the door. Leena peaked her head around the door frame and saw a man who had tattoos on the of his hairless head.

"Dwalin, at your service." he said with a gruff voice.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said as he tied his dressing gown shut.

"Is it that way?" Dwalin asked.

"Is what that way?"

"Supper, he said there would be food. And plenty of it." he said as he started to the kitchen.

"Who said?" Dwalin stopped paying attention to him as he found food.

Soon there was another knock. Leena kept herself hidden in the living room but kept watching to see what in the world was going on. Bilbo looked back at her then opened the door to show another man with white hair and a long beard.

"Balin." he bowed. "At your service."

"Good evening." Bilbo sounded perplexed.

"Yes it is. But I think it might rain later."

Leena giggled a bit when Balin asked if he was late. "Late for what?" Bilbo asked.

"Ah brother!" he said walking towards the kitchen. After some muffled words she heard a loud thunk. Bilbo soon walked back to the living room.

"Why are there dwarves in my house?"

"Good question."

"Why are you hiding back here when you could be helping me with them?"

"You seem to have things under control." Bilbo rolled his eyes at her as he turned to walk back to the pantry.

Leena laughed when she heard Bilbo go on a little tiraid. Then there was another knock on the door. Bilbo walked to the door again.

"Fili." the one with golden hair and a beard said.

"Kili." the dark-haired dwarf said.

"At your service." they said in unison. "You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said trying to shut the door.

"Has it been cancelled?" the dark-haired one asked as he pushed the door open.

"No one told us."

"Cancelled? No nothing has been cancelled."

"Good." They said walking in. Leena laughed as they piled their weapons in his arms. Finally deciding to make her presence known she walked out of the living room as there were many knocks on the door. Bilbo ranted as he walked to the door, once he opened the door a pile of dwarves fell through the door. Behind them stood a tall man dressed in gray.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said sighing.

Leena started laughing even harder as she walked towards the pile. "Well I guess he was bringing some guests."

"It's not funny!" he said glaring at her.

Leena bent down and started helping the dwarves get up. "I did not know you had another house guest Bilbo." Gandalf said.

"I am Leena." she smiled as she got to a large dwarf. The ones she helped up first helped her get him up.

"Nice to meet you Leean, I am Gandalf."

"I know. I was here when you visited earlier."

Gandalf chuckled. Soon all hell seemed to break loose. They dwarves were setting up their own dinner and Bilbo was trying to stop them. Leena watched all of it take place. Bilbo wouldn't be happy that she wasn't helping but she was enjoying all of this. After a little while of standing there a dwarf with gray hair and intricate braids walked over to her holding a platter with a teapot and cups sitting on it.

"Dori at your service miss."

"Leena." she smiled.

"Would you care for a cup of camomile?"

"That would be great Master Dwarf." he smiled as he poured her a cup.

"Do you mind if I ask why you are staying here with a hobbit?"

"He is my friend. When I needed a place to go, he offered me shelter, but I guess I just never left." she laughed.

"That makes sense." he smiled.

Leena smiled back at him. Leena watched as the large dwarf carried three blocks of cheese. "Do you have a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked following him.

"Cheese knife? He eats 'em by the block." a dwarf with a funny looking hat laughed as he passed carrying a try of food.

Gandalf stood in the center and counted the dwarves as the passed him. "It seems we are one short." he said to himself.

"He is late that is all. He will be here." Dwalin said.

Leena looked confused, there were already 12 of them. "Lass." she heard from beside her.

"Hello." she said looking down. The dwarf with the funny hat was standing beside her.

"Bofur. At yer service."

"Leean, at yours." she smiled as she dropped to one knee beside him. "Care to help me with names?" she asked.

"Gladly." As the dwarves walked passed he told her.

"Nori." one with red hair that looked like a star fish.

"Ori." a small one with a knitted cardigan.

"Gloin." a dwarf with red hair and a large beard.

"Oin." gray hair that was nicely braided.

"Bifur." a dwarf with black and white hair and an axe in his forehead. Also he told her Bifur was his cousin.

"Bombur." the fat dwarf, also Bofur's brother.

Then there where there was the ones she saw enter before, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili. Leena already met Dori.

"Thank you B...Bofur." she said as she had to remind herself which one he was.

"Yer welcome Lass." he smiled.

"I like your hat." she laughed.

"It is nice. Thank ye."

"Welcome." he walked away and helped setting up dinner again.

"Miss Leena." she turned and saw Gandalf.

"Hello."

"There is something different about you."

"I am a human in a hobbit hole." she laughed.

"Something else."

"Uh not totally sure what you mean."

"You aren't just human." Leena slowly moved her burgundy colored hair to cover her slightly pointed ears. Gandalf smiled.

"I am half elf." she sighed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Dwarves and elves don't really get along well though do they?"

"Not nessecarily. But you might change that. Will you be joining Bilbo on this quest?"

"Uh well," she felt her pale face get warm. "We will see." maybe this was her chance to leave the Shire. She didn't belong and if Bilbo left she couldn't stay.

Gandalf laughed. "Well that is settled then. You will be much help." Leena raised an eyebrow at him but he turned and left.

Leena slowly tiptoed back to her room and decided to change her clothes, like Bilbo had. She changed out of the baggy brown trousers she had on into a pair of tight black ones and tucked the bottom of her gray tunic in them. She then pulled on her knee-high black boots.

Once she walked back out Bilbo was looking at his pantry while the dwarves ate. "You alright Bilbo?"

"They have left my pantry in a sad state. There is almost nothing left."

"I am sorry Bilbo." she smiled as she patted him on the top of the head. She turned and saw the dwarves clearly lacked table manners.

"Bombur catch!" Bofur yelled as he threw an egg across the table into his brothers awaiting mouth. When Bombur caught it everyone laughed and cheered. Leena couldn't help but laugh as Bofur leaned to far back in his chair and fell over. The cheering just got louder at that.

After they were done eating, Leean stood beside Bilbo as he talked Gandalf. "'Cuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori shyly asked.

"Give it here Ori." Fili said. Then he threw it to Kili. This soon started many dishes being thrown around. Leena kept ducking as Bilbo tried to get it to stop. From the dining room you could hear a beat being started.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them."

"Oh you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks." Kili sang.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang.

Then they all started to sing. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Every one was laughing as Bilbo walked into the kitchen and saw the dishes were all cleaned. Everyone laughed as a mug of ale was shoved into Leena's empty hands. She looked down and saw Bofur laugh. But the laughing died down as there were three loud knocks on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

Leena stayed beside Bilbo as Gandalf opened the door to show a dwarf with a short-cropped beard, and long dark hair. He had an air about him that made you know he was in charge. Leena looked down at Bilbo.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. If it weren't for that mark on the door, I wouldn't have found it at all."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said pushing his way through the crowd. Leena followed, she felt protective now.

"Yes there is. I put it there myself." Gandalf said shutting the door. "Bilbo Baggins, I would like you to meet the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"I am quiet skilled at conkers. If you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevent."

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer then a burglar." everyone chuckled as he started walking out of the room. Then he turned and looked at Leena.

"And who is this? You just told me about the hobbit." he asked Gandalf.

"I am Leena." she said meeting his eyes. "And if you care to know about me, then you ask me, not Gandalf." she glared. He returned the glare.

"I thought it'd be wise if she came as well. She will not let Mr. Baggins go by himself."

"I only agreed to one." Thorin said glaring at Gandalf. "If she comes then she shares her profit, if any with the hobbit."

"Agreed." Leena said. Thorin glared at her. "Do you have any skill?"

"I am quite good with a bow, and I can use a sword. My father taught me to take care of myself." she said dropping down to be level with him. "Before you doubt me, you should at least let me try."

"Kili, fetch her your bow." Leena cocked her head slightly. Soon Kili handed her a bow that was a lot smaller than what she was use to.

"What do you plan on me aiming at?"

"You pick." she saw Bombur holding an apple. She took aim and the arrow pierced threw it. Everyone stared at her, including Bilbo.

"Happy now?" she dropped the bow then walked out the door he just walked through. She didn't like when people doubted her, she dealt with it her whole life, elves thinking she wasn't good enough, and the humans thinking she was a freak.

"Leena?" she heard from the door.

"Yes?" she asked not turning around.

"Thorin is like that." she heard Gandalf say.

"And what happens when half way through this quest, that Bilbo hasn't even agreed to go on, he finds out about my heritage?"

"We deal with that then."

Leena nodded as she turned around. "I will prove myself to him, just like I have done my whole life with everyone else who doubted me."

"Good. Now let's go inside and learn about this quest, and you may want to apologize to Bombur, he was looking forward to that apple." she laughed. Once inside Leena stood by the door frame behind Thorin. Bombur looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry Bombur. I will find you another apple." he just laughed has he held up the half eaten apple with an arrow still in it.

"I can eat around it." she laughed. The company started to talk about taking back their home, Erebor, from a beast, a fire drake named Smaug. They started to doubt Bilbo being their burglar, but Gandalf put a quick end to that. Balin handed Bilbo a contract.

"The girl must sign it." Thorin said.

Bilbo started reading it. He got to the part about incineration.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off yer bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo sighed. "Ye alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo said

"Think furnace with wings."

"I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain. Then poof, yer nothing but a pile of ash." Bofur said.

Bilbo stood for a moment then looked around. Leena watched the color drain from his face. "Nope." then he passed out.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said. Leena leaned down beside her friend.

"Dori, can you make a cup of tea for him? she asked.

"Aye." he stood up and manged to get out of the room. Leena picked the little being up and carried him to the living room and set him down in a chair. Gandalf walked in with a small smile. Then Dori walked in with the tea in his hand.

"There you are Miss."

"Thank you Master Dwarf." she handed the cup to Gandalf.

"I will let you talk to him once he wakes up." she smiled.

"You know he will end up coming with us."

"I know, he is after all part Took." she smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own any one =)

* * *

The following morning, Leena watched the dwarves pack up and go. She knew Bilbo, soon they would be on their way.

"Gandalf?" she said before he walked out.

"Yes Miss Leena?"

"At the stables there is a black and white mare, she is mine. Bilbo will have a change of heart soon, and I want my horse. Take her with you." she smiled.

Gandalf nodded. "I will do that." then he turned around. "Balin."

"Yes?"

"The contract. I do belive there is still a need for it."

Balin winked at Leena as he handed it to her. "I believe we will be seeing you soon." he smiled.

"Til then Master Balin." she smiled back.

A little later Bilbo woke up, Leena spent the time he was sleeping packing and getting her bow out of the closet along with her sword. They were all sitting beside the door. She heard Bilbo walking around the house looking for any sign of the dwarves.

"They left at day light."

"Good." he huffed. Then he sighed when he looked at the contract that Leena signed earlier.

"You signed it?"

"Just in case you changed your mind." she smiled. Bilbo looked at it one more time before he got a pen and an ink pot.

"Leena, get ready. We are going."

She laughed as she put her sword on her side then her gray cloak on and her bow on her back. "Already ready Bilbo." Soon they were running down at path out of the Shire. As they were running past the hobbits looking at them. Leena could hear them whisper about her finally leaving and dragging Mr. Baggins with her.

"Here, Mr. Bilbo. Where are you off too?" one yelled as they passed.

"I can't stop. I am already late." he yelled as Leena jumped over a cart that Bilbo just jumped.

"Late for what?" he asked sounding confused.

"I am going on an adventure!" Bilbo yelled.

They kept running until the could see the group of ponies. "Wait!" Bilbo yelled. "Wait." the company stopped.

"We signed it." Bilbo said walking up to Balin. Balin pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order." he said with a wink. "Welcome Master Baggins and Miss Leena to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"No, I am fine on foot." Bilbo started to protest as Leena climbed up on her horse, Misty. As they started moving again Fili and Kili picked Bilbo up and placed him upon a pony. Leena rode up beside Bilbo and Gandalf. Then she ducked as a coin purse was thrown. The dwarves all made bets about Bilbo coming, even Gandalf bet on him.

Soon Bilbo started sneezing and yelled to stop when he noticed he left his handkerchief at home. Bofur ripped off a piece of his green top and threw it at Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." he laughed. Bilbo held it up and looked at it with a disgusted look on his face.

Leena laughed as she looked at Bilbo. "You seemed so ready too."

"It's not funny Leena." he scowled.

"I am sorry Bilbo." they kept riding through the day. Eventually Leena was riding between Bofur and Nori.

"So Miss Leena where are you from?" Nori asked.

"I grew up in a small village west of the Shire."

"How did you meet Mr. Baggins?" Bofur asked.

"I knew his mother from her adventures, and one day I needed a place to stay and I ended up at Bag End and haven't left yet." she smiled.

"Why did you need a place to stay?"

"Issues with the village." she said. It was too early to let on about her being part elf. "So what did you two do before you left for this quest?" she asked changing the subject.

"I was a miner and a toy maker." Bofur said with a smile as he puffed his pipe.

"Nori?" she smiled. She could tell he had a sneaky side to him.

"I found ways to make money." he tried to skirt around the real question.

"And how was that?" she laughed.

"Well, I um."

"He was a thief." Bofur laughed. "Very sketchy work." Leena laughed along with him.

"I respect that to a point. In my village my closest friend was in the same profession." she smiled. "You need to do what you need to do to survive."

Nori smiled at her. "But you steal from me, we might have some issues." she laughed.

"You are safe Miss Leena." They kept riding until it started to get dark. They made camp on a large group of rocks. Gloin and Oin made a fire, Bombur made dinner while the rest of the company sat around making small conversation.

"Lee?"

"Ah Bilbo. I was wondering when you were going to join me." she laughed.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked sitting beside her.

"About?"

"You know." he said as he guestered to her head.

"Oh, more than anything. If Gandalf gets his way about going to Rivendale, then there will be no way keeping the secret. I mean I am related to Elrond, he will surely say something, and my mother is there." she sighed. She missed her mother.

"Leena, I heard what you told them. Why did you tell them you were from that village?"

"Because I lived there before I came to live with you. I can't tell them everything right now."

Bilbo nodded. That night Bilbo heard the screams of orcs and Fili and Kili made a couple of jokes about it then Thorin got upset. Leena didn't like the idea of orcs, her father was killed by an orc raid when they were traveling back to Rivendale to see her mother.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Leena rested her elbows on her knees as she listed to Balin.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.  
Thorin rallies his army of dwarves and they continue their battle with the rest of the orcs  
Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

All the dwarves were standing looking at Thorin. He turned around. "And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said as he started to walk back towards the back of the group. Leena didn't miss the look that Gandalf and Balin shared. It seemed like they didn't believe that Azog was actually dead.

Everyone started settling back to doing their own thing. Leena was sitting off to the side by herself. Soon Bofur came and sat beside her.

"Why are you all by yourself?"

"Just relaxing. What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled a small knife and a block of wood.

"Making toys." she smiled then watched as he started working.

"Nice." as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She sat there but then noticed Bofur staring at her.

"Leena. Yer ears."

Leena untucked the hair and looked at her feet. "Please don't say anything."

"Anything about what?" he smiled softly.

She smiled back. "I will explain things to you later."

"Good." he laughed. He went back to working on his new toy. Soon the toy started to look like some sort of warrior holding a bow. Soon it seemed to turn into a female warrior.

"You are good." she smiled when he put the knife back in his bag. He handed her the toy for closer inspection.

"Bifur makes toys as well, but after his accident, they seemed to take a spin towards dark and creepy. They sell nicely though." he smiled as he pulled his pipe out.

Leena smiled. A couple of weeks later they were riding through the rain. When finally it stopped then they stopped at what looked like ruins of an old house.

"We will camp here tonight. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Leena and Gandalf looked around the camp. "A farmer and his family lived here." Gandalf said solemnly.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye." Oin said.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Oin said. Leena couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I think it'd be wiser if we move on. We could make for the hidden valley."

"But I already told you I will not go near that place." Leena was very okay with not going near there.

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Leena flinched at the mention of her uncle.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped.

Soon Gandalf stormed away from the group saying he was seeking the company of the only person he could stand, himself.

"Come on Bombur. We are hungry." Thorin said acting like that conversation never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter =) Don't own any one you know sadly lol. Hope you enjoy

* * *

After Bombur finished cooking Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of stew to take to Fili and Kili. Leena sat beside Bofur as he kept working on his warrior. Soon Fili and Kili came running back without Bilbo.

"Where is Bilbo?" Leena asked jumping up.

"Trolls took the ponies."

"And you sent him to retrieve them?" Leena all but yelled.

"He is our burglar." Kili said.

"He was small enough to sneak in undetected." Leena ears picked up Bilbo's small yelp.

"I don't believe that your plan worked." Leena said picking up her discarded sword.

"Kili, Fili lead the way." Thorin said

The group snuck through the woods. "Kili." Thorin nodded towards the clearing where the trolls held Bilbo.

"Drop him." Kili yelled.

"You what?" one troll says.

"I said, drop him." the troll threw Bilbo at Kili then soon the group started to attack. Leena helped Bilbo and Kili up then started to fight. The fighting all stopped when they noticed the trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms. Or we'll wip his off!"

Thorin shoved his sword in the group. Leena dropped her sword in defeat. Soon they were laying in sacks while some of the dwarves were spinning on a spit. Leena lay struggling in her sack when one of the trolls picked her up.

"She isn't a dwarf or a burgler-hobbit." he said as he sniffed her.

"Put me down." she yelled struggling some more.

"She smells human, but also like something else, an elf maybe." Leena started to struggle more the troll then hung her upside down. "Look at the ears, she is not fully human. I wonder how she tastes."

"You don't want to eat me. My kind tastes horrible." Leena yelled. They dropped her then went back to talking about how to cook the dwarves.

"Don't bother cooking 'em! Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!" the one said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." another one said.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice." the first one said.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone." the third one said.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo yelled.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Leena wanted to chuckle at that if things were so serious.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning." Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" the one that seemed to be in charge of cooking said.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the one still spinning the spit asked.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk." the chef said

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..."

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh..."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" Bilbo exclaimed.

Leena noticed what Bilbo was saying. "Tom, get me filleting knife."

"What a load of wubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." the one said picking up Bombur. "Nice and crunchy."

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo yelled.

"You what?"

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo said.

They threw Bombur back down on the ground. "In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"Yeah, we don't have parasites." Kili yelled. "You have parasites."

Thorin realized what was going on and kicked the dwarf laying closest to him. Leena smiled, it seemed to be working, good thing Bilbo could think fast.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, I'm riddled!"

"Yes, we are, badly!"

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" the one troll asked Bilbo.

"Well..." Bilbo said cocking his head to the side.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the same one said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" one troll asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Suddenly the rock got broken and the sunlight turned the trolls turned to stone and everyone started to cheer. Leena heard Dwalin grumble. Gandalf came over and started to release the dwarves. Bilbo was released and then helped Leena.

"You are wise Mr. Baggins." she smiled.

"Thank you Leena. The trolls said you smelled like an elf."

"Well that's because I do smell like one." she half smiled.

"So you taste horrible?" she heard Bofur joke as he walked over putting his hat on.

"I needed to say something." she laughed.

Bofur opened his mouth but stopped when Thorin yelled Leena's name. They looked up to see him walking over.

"You have some explaining to do." he growled.

"Uh, well."

"Elf? They said you smelled like an elf. Why would they say that?" he asked.

"Because, I am half elf." she said looking at the ground. Thorin glared at her.

"Did you know this when you said she should join us? Did you purposely add an elf into my company?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Yes I did. But hasn't she been there to help the whole time?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thorin yelled.

"I didn't see the relevance." Leena looked at the ground when she felt Bofur grab her hand.

"Thorin, whether she is part elf or not, it won't matter. Leena is part of your company and you already agreed to that." Gandalf said.

Thorin turned and glared at Leena. She just held her head high. "I plan on helping you. This has nothing to do with you being a dwarf and me being half elf. This has everything to do with a man leading a group of warriors to reclaim their home and I plan on helping."

Thorin huffed then turned. "Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin and Nori, let's find their cave."

Leena looked at Bofur as he walked away. Then she sat down beside Bilbo. "This should be a fun trip." she half laughed.

"Well you know that you have me. It also seems like you have Bofur as well." Bilbo smiled.

"Him and I are becoming friends."

"What ever you say miss Leena." They both laughed a little. Once everyone came back Radagast the brown showed up. Him and Gandalf were talking when a loud growl was heard.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked in a panic.

"No, that is no wolf." Leena said. Then suddenly a large dog came bounding down the hill. They killed it.

"Warg scouts! That means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo screamed.

Gandalf started asking Thorin who all he told about his quest. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't we have no ponies. They bolted!" exclaimed Ori.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said as he jumped on his sled then took off.

Soon the company started running as well. When they were hiding behind a large rock Leena looked down at Bilbo then over to Bofur, at least she made good friends before being killed the same way her father went.

Kili shot an orc then the company helped kill it. They took off running again then suddenly they were surrounded. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Finally he yelled. "Over here you fools." Everyone rushed over to the opening in the rocks.

Once everyone was inside a loud horn was heard and an orc body rolled down the slope into the tunnel. "Elves." Thorin growled after he pulled an arrow out of its neck.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"We follow it of course." Bofur yelled as he pulled Leena behind him.

They followed the path until they came to an opening and Leena gasped as she saw The Valley of Imladris in common tongue it was known as Rivendale.

"Welcome home Leena." Bilbo said with a half-smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Same as last time. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Leena looked around once the company was standing in the court-yard. She tried not to look up when Gandalf was talking to Lindir.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Leena heard him say. Then horns were heard and the elves were riding in on horses. The group formed a tight circle, Bofur pulled both Bilbo and Leena into the circle.

Lord Elrond smiled as he jumped off his horse. He started talking to Gandalf then offered the company dinner. Leena kept her head down as they agreed to dinner.

"Leena, we have been so worried." she heard Elrond say.

"My lord." she said lifting her head.

"I am first and foremost your uncle child." he said walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug."Your mother has been worried sick about you."

"Is she still here?" Leena asked.

"Lindir, go fetch Vanmoriel, tell her to come to the dining hall. Some one she has waited for will be there." Elrond said to him. "We worried that you were lost like your father when we never heard from you again."

"I am sorry." she said as she looked down at the stone beneath her feet.

Soon the company was led to the dining hall. Leena sat next to Bofur with her eyes trained on the door.

"What did he mean lost like your father?" Bofur asked.

"I went with my father to visit his family on the return journey back here, we were attacked by orcs. I returned here and told them what happened, then made my way back to my fathers village. I never returned here." she said her eyes never leaving the door.

Soon the doors swung open and in walked a beautiful elf with long dark hair and a dark blue dress on. She had a worried look on her face. Leena stood up with a sad smile on her face.

"Mother!" she exclaimed.

The elf turned and looked at her, there were tears starting to form in her eyes. "My dear Leena!"

The two hugged once Leena walked over to her. "I have missed you so much my daughter. I thought I lost you as well."

"I am sorry mother. I am so sorry." Leena said as tears ran down her face.

"It has been twenty years since I have seen you." her mother cried.

"I will explain it all to you." she smiled. "I want you to meet a dear friend of mine." Leena led her over to where Bilbo and Balin were sitting.

"Mother I want you to meet Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo this is my mother Vanmoriel. I have spent the last 15 years living with him."

"Master Baggins." Vanmoriel smiled.

Bilbo bowed to the elf. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Leena has told me so much about you."

Leena smiled as she looked around the company. "These are also my friends."

"I do hope you plan on explaining why you finally arrive here with 13 dwarves." her mother smiled. Leena laughed then introduced the company, minus Thorin who was sitting with Gandalf and Elrond, to her mother.

"I see where ye get yer looks lass." Bofur smiled.

Leena felt her face get warm. "Thank you Master Dwarf. Leena has always been a beautiful girl." Vanmoriel smiled.

They sat an ate with the dwarves then Vanmoriel led Leena to her room. "Lee, my dear beautiful little girl."

"I guess I have some explaining to do." she smiled. Her mother nodded. "I went to tell father's family about what happened. Once I arrived, they accepted me with open arms at first. They asked me to stay for some time, I stayed for five years, made friends. Then one day they started turning against me once orcs started attacking townspeople that left the towns lines. I was thrown out of the town. I kept adventuring, a part of me thinking that people here would believe the same thing. That was when Bilbo's mother offered for me to stay with them. I lived with Bilbo since then."

"Leena we would never blame you. I was lucky to still have you. The fact that I almost lost you broke my heart, and now the fact that you are back heals that. Now you need to explain the dwarves." she smiled.

"They arrived at Bilbo's house, seeking his help. It is going to be dangerous, there was no way I was leaving Bilbo alone."

"Which means you are not staying here."

"Mother I cannot do that. I will return once things are finished, but I cannot leave them alone. I have become close to all of them." she smiled sadly.

"I am so proud of you my dear. You grew up the same way your father would want you too."

"Thank you mother. I do believe we will not be staying here very long. I am guessing that we may leave tonight. Thorin holds hostility for elves."

"I understand."

Later that night Leena went and found the dwarves sitting around a fire eating sausage. She smiled as she sat beside Bofur. He pulled a sausage out of the fire. He smiled at Leena then looked over at Bombur sitting on a table.

"Bombur." he yelled then tossed the sausage. Bombur caught the meat then heard the table start to creak then it broke. Everyone started laughing.

"Lass, you seem happier." she smiled at him.

"I am. I missed my mother."

"Does this mean you are leaving us?"

"No. I am staying with you all. I am helping you reclaim your home." she smiled again.

"Good, 'cause I'd miss ye if ya weren't helping us any more."

"I'd miss you too Bofur."

Soon Thorin came in and said they were leaving soon. Leena sighed then stood up. "Thorin." the leader looked at her. "May I have a word?"

They walked off to the side. "I am sorry I did not tell you about me being half elf."

"I am upset that you did not tell me, but I understand why. I would not have let you join us. My question is, do you plan on continuing with us?"

"If you allow me too, then yes." Thorin nodded then walked away.

Leena ran to her mother room to say good-bye before they left. "I will return mother."

"Good. I will miss you my dear, be safe."

"I will. I love you mother."

"I love you too Leena."

Later that night they snuck out under a cloak of darkness. Once they were far enough away Thorin said they could make camp. Leena had her bed roll set up beside Bofur's. "Lass, I am glad ye are still with us."

"I know Bofur." she smiled.

When morning rolled around Leena awoke to find her head resting on Bofur's stomach. She smiled softly then slowly got up and packed up her stuff. They ate breakfast then were on their way again. Thorin told Balin that they were meeting Gandalf on the mountain.

"Leena" Bilbo said walking up towards her.

"Hello Bilbo."

"You seemed quiet comfortable last night."

"Whatever are you talking about Bilbo?" she smiled.

Bilbo smiled back at her. As they started up the mountain. Later in the day it started raining. The further up they got the harder it rained.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle." Balin yelled.

Bofur was mesmerized by it,but he got pulled back when one of the stone giants threw a bolder towards them.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin yelled, but suddenly the ledge they were standing on began to split.

Leena's heart broke when she heard Fili yell out for Kili. Before she knew it, the part they were standing on smashed against the other side. Bofur half helped her up. "Bilbo. Where is Bilbo?" she yelled looking around.

She then saw his little hands clinging for dear life on the edge of the cliff. Bofur and Dwalin ran over to the spot. They went to pull him up but he fell further down. Before Leena had time to react Thorin jumped down and pushed him up, then started to fall himself, but Dwalin caught him.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said glancing back at him.

Leena pulled Bilbo close to her. They soon found a cave to stay in. Dwalin checked it and said it seemed safe.

"Right then, let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were going to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Everyone started to lay down when Leena went and sat beside Bofur. "You should be getting ready to sleep."

"I am not tired. I will sit with you for now." she smiled. After everyone started to fall asleep Leena and Bofur talked in hushed tone.

"It was nice to meet your mother."

"Thank you, I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her."

"What about your father? What was he like?"

"He was a great man. I looked up to him. He was a very happy and funny person. My mother use to tell me all the time that I have his eyes. Even before he died."

"He had steel-gray eyes as well?"

"Yes." she smiled. "You never talk about your parents. Why is that?"

"My father died in a mining accident."

"I am so sorry that I asked." Leena said.

"It is fine Leena. I do not mind talking about it. A few months after my father died, my mother became ill and she died soon after."

"I am sorry Bofur." she said putting her hand on his knee.

Bofur smiled at her. "I still have Bombur and Bifur. We lived together in the Blue Mountains. Bombur was a cook at a bar, Bifur and I made toys and I worked in the mines to make money for us." Leena smiled sadly.

"What made you join Thorin?"

"It was the chance at an adventure, plus I was told the ale would be free." Leena started to giggle.

"Sounds like the best reason." she smiled.

They sat in silence for a bit when they heard some one stirring. Leena saw it was Bilbo, the moment that she saw him get up she knew he was leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said not looking at Leena.

"No. No. No. You can't turn back, now. You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right.  
I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never ran out the door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Leena could see Bilbo felt bad the second the words left his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." but Bofur cut him off.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur sounded sad. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Leena sat quietly on the ground as Bilbo turned to leave. She caught a glimpse of blue coming from Bilbo's side. "What's that?" Bofur asked.

All the sudden Thorin started yelling for everyone to wake up. Before everyone could get up the floor falls out from under everyone. They all started falling, once they land Leena looked around for Bilbo but she couldn't find him. Bofur grabbed her hand as they all get pushed forward. The goblins pushed the group forward until they are standing in front of the Goblin king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" the king said

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." a goblin in the front said.

"Dwarves? She is no a dwarf." he said pointing to Leena.

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Leena felt little hands searching her, ripping her sword and bow away from her.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" no one said anything. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest." he said pointing at Ori.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled as he stepped forward.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." the king said giving him a mock bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." Leena paused, she knew that he was talking about Azog.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said coldly.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" then he turned to a some little goblin. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own.

* * *

Leena stood there wondering what happened to Bilbo. She kept glancing around but couldn't find her best friend any where. As they all stood there the king started to sing.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town." the goblins were going through their weapons when they found Thorin's sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! Cut off his head!" he yelled referring to Thorin.

As the goblins start attacking, a bright light flashes and everyone is knocked down. Leena looked up and saw Gandalf standing there. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" he yelled pulling out his sword.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" the king yelled.

They tried to fight but there was to many goblins. "Follow me. Quick! Run!"

Everyone started running after Gandalf, fighting the goblins as they went. They kept running and fighting until the king jumps up in front of them.

"You thought you could escape me!" he pushed Gandalf back. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf used his staff and poked him in the eye then cut his stomach. "That'll do it." then he slit his throat. Soon their platform started falling.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said once they hit the ground. Then the king fell on top of them

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

Leena looked up and saw hundred for goblins coming down the side of the mountain. Before she could yell, Kili yelled for Gandalf.

"There is to many we can't fight them." Dwalin yelled.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf yelled pulling everyone out of the pile they were in. "Here, on your feet."

They started running outside to the daylight. Once they thought they were save they stopped. "Bilbo!" Leena yelled.

Gandalf was counting the dwarves as they run by. "Where is our hobbit?"

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost! I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

" Don't blame me!" Dori yelled.

"And where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin said. Leena's head dropped, she didn't think Bilbo would actually run when given the chance, but she heard the conversation with Bofur in the cave.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

Bilbo studdered with an answer. "Oh, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin said.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. Leena smiled at him.

She started to hear a growling noise. "Out of the frying pan." she heard Thorin say.

"Into the fire. Run!" Gandalf yelled.

They all started running but the wargs caught up to them. Leena pulled her sword out and started slashing. She slightly smiled when she saw Bilbo kill one of them.

"Up in the trees!" Gandalf yelled.

Leena jumped up in one and pulled who ever needed help up. She started shooting arrows along with Kili. Suddenly a pale orc on a white warg showed up.

"Azog!" Thorin yelled. "It cannot be." The wargs started jumping on the trees until the company is in one tree.

"Fili!" Gandalf yelled throwing a burning pine cone at him. Leena grabbed one-off the tree and put it next to Fili's. Soon the wargs are backing away or burning. Leena looked and saw Bofur sitting on a branch beside her.

She sighed, if they made it out of this, she'd admit that there was something more between them beside just friends. She just hoped that Bofur felt the same way. Her head snapped around when she heard Ori and Dori yelling for Gandalf. Then she saw Thorin fighting with Azog, but he was easily defeated.

"Bilbo!" she yelled when she saw him standing in front of the white warg. "No!" she flung herself out of the tree and soon the others started following suit.

As they were fighting giant Eagles showed up and started carrying the company away. Leena is on the back of one with Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you surprised me there."

"I couldn't let him die."

"You have so much courage little one." she smiled. "But I will still protect you, I can't lose you!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." he smiled.

"Thorin!" they heard Fili yell.

Soon the Eagles dropped them on a large rock. Everyone surrounded a unconcious Thorin. Gandalf started whispering something that Leena didn't understand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Thorin opened his eyes.

"The halfling?"

'It's alright. Bilbo's here, he's quite safe."

Leena and Dwalin helped him up and he looked at Bilbo quite angrily. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us."

Leena went to step between Bilbo and Thorin but Dwalin stopped her. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life." then he hugged him. Leena smiled as everyone else cheered. "But, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar."

Everyone laughed when Thorin looked out into the distance. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin added. They all watch as a bird started flying towards the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin smiled.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said.

Leena walked over to Bilbo and leaned down. "I think I agree with my little hero." she smiled.

"Hero?"

"Always Master Baggins." she smiled as she pulled him to her.

"Leena are you going to stop hiding your feelings?" Bilbo asked.

"I can't do anything now. I thought about it. I will tell you that you are right when you say there is something more, but I need think about things. I promised my mother that when things are done, I will return to Rivendale."

Bilbo nodded. "We will see how things turn out. Bofur may not want you to leave him, your mother wants you back and I do not want to part with you." he smiled.

Leena smiled. "We still have some time left to figure things out." The two watched the eagles come back with some meat.

"Bombur," they heard Thorin say. "I believe its time to have a feast." Leena laughed. She turned and saw Bofur talking to Nori and Bifur. He looked up at her and she smiled. Never once did she think that walking out of that door would lead to this much. She never thought that she find love on this trip.

Leena and Bilbo walked over and sat down beside Bofur. She listen to him tell a story about a female dwarf that married a human king, but could never bare him children. It was an odd story she thought but then he got to the part when she met an elf and they had two beautiful short pointy eared children.

"So you mean to say that she couldn't bear a child with a man, but could with an elf?" Leena asked as she put her elbows on her legs and leaned against her hands.

"Aye."

"Uh, why?"

"Because it's a story and anything can happen." Bofur laughed.

"I guess that..works." she smiled. She kind of liked the story of the dwarf and the elf. She saw Bilbo smile at her.

"So Leena, what was it like growing up with parents from different races?" Balin asked as they sat around the fire later that night.

"It was different. My parents loved me, they never treated me like I was any different. Growing up some kids treated me different, mostly the ones in my father's village. My mother's family treated me great. They always helped me. My father was also accepted in Rivendale, unlike my mother with my father's family."

"So the humans treated you like an outcast?" Dori asked.

"Yes, that is why I grew up in Rivendale."

"Lord Elrond always spoke very highly of you." Gandalf said taking a long draw off of his pipe.

"He is a great man." she smiled. She heard Thorin chuckle a bit.

"He did help us, and didn't try to stop us from leaving." Thorin said. "But that doesn't mean I like elves any more than I did before."

"Thorin, remember we have a resident elf with us." Gandalf said.

"I know, but she is not a full elf." he chuckled.

"But she has the ears." Bofur laughed.

"Don't make fun of my ears!" Leena exclaimed.

"I am not making fun of them lass, I like 'em." he smiled.

Leena smiled then listened to Dwalin and Nori sing a crude song. She laughed when Gandalf scolded them because there was a lady in their presence.

"It's really quite fine." she smiled.

"Do ye hear those songs much?" Dwalin asked.

"No, but they do not offend me."

"Why is that?" Nori asked.

"They just don't." she smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I am thinkin' our lass has a secret side to her." Dwalin laughed.

"No secret side. When I lived in my father village for five-years, my friends were all men." she smiled. "So I was use to crude jokes and your songs are not much different."

Later that night it was just Leena, Bofur, Ori, Gloin and Dwalin sitting around the fire. Leena sat braiding and un-braiding a piece of her hair when she heard Ori huff.

"Is there an issue Ori?" she asked looking up.

"Yes, you keep moving. I can not draw you when you will not sit still."

"Oh, I am sorry." she said as she stopped moving.

"That's better. I am almost done." Leena looked around and saw everyone chuckling at her. Soon Ori smiled as he brushed off his paper.

"All finished."

"May I see it?" Ori passed the book over to her. In the picture she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and was smiling. She had her hair tucked behind her ear showing the point to them. She smiled. "That is beautifully done Ori. It would have been better if you had a better model to work with."

"Nonsense." Bofur said from beside her. "Ya captured her beauty perfectly lad." Leena felt her face flame up.

"Thank you Bofur, I agree with him Lee."

Leena passed the book back and all the dwarves looked at it. Gloin smiled when he saw it. "You look great, you'd be a catch for any dwarf if you had a bit of hair lining the chin of yours." Leena reached up and rubbed her chin.

"I think I will pass on that Master Gloin." she laughed. "I do not believe I would look good with a beard."

"Aye, I have grown use to that hairless pale face." Dwalin joked.

"I am not that pale." she protested.

"Aye lass you are. Close to snow." Bofur laughed.

"Hmph."

Everyone started laughing when Leena put her head on her knees. "Well I do believe I have put up with enough verbal abuse for one night. Time to go to sleep." she smiled.

"Good night Lady Leena." Gloin said."If you will not try a beard, you should try some braids, the one you kept messing with looked good. Kind of reminded me of my wife."

"We will see. Good night everyone." she moved over by where Bilbo was sleeping and pulled her cloak around her. She heard the men by the fire talk for a bit but before long she heard Bofur say good night and he walked over to her and laid down.

"Good night Lee."

"Night Bofur."


	6. Chapter 6

Only own Leena =) Hope you enjoy this one. Thank you all for the reviews and advice with this. Took me some time with this one but I like the way it turned out. Might be a bit before I get another update. I am currently broken up with my computer lol :) but I am still working on this.

* * *

As the company walked through the fields heading towards a skin-changer named Beorn's home. Leena started to wonder who in the world would live this far away from any sort of civilization.

"Are we almost there Mr. Gandalf?" Dori asked. The day was hot and the dwarves seemed miserable.

"Soon enough Master Dwarf." Gandalf said with a smile. Leena laughed as more grumbling was heard. The only thing she did different was pull her hair up into a pony tail and tied it with a thin piece of leather.

"You seem happy lass." Bofur pointed out.

"I love this weather. I have always enjoyed the heat. It's weird I know."

"Weird, yes." Leena laughed. "But it makes ye special."

"Thank you." The company soon neared a a fence that surrounded a field full of bee hives. "I take it this guy likes his bees and honey." Leena laughed.

Gandalf smiled. "We go in groups of two. I will go first with Bilbo and the rest will follow in groups of two. Thorin and Balin will be next, then Dwalin and Nori, Ori and Dori, Fili and Kili, Gloin and Oin, Bofur and Bifur, and finally Bombur and Leena. I will whistle when the first group should come. Then the rest follows in five minute increments."

Everyone agreed then Gandalf and Bilbo started through the field. Leena picked a flower that was growing beside her. She stuck it behind her ear then pulled her pony tail to the side and started braiding her hair.

"You going to finally keep some braids?" Gloin asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." she smiled. When she finished a small braid she felt some one grab it. She looked over and saw Ori tying something around the end of the braid. "Well I guess I have no choice."

"Good, now we just need to some more." Gloin smiled.

"We will work on this later." Leena laughed. They heard a loud whistle then Thorin and Balin started on their way. Then the groups started leaving. Leena sat the ground beside Bofur when Gloin and Oin started walking towards the house.

"I wonder if Gandalf had some plan when he planned us walking up."

"He's a wizard, o'course he did." Bofur laughed.

"It some times seems like he knows what is going on before any one else. I learned to never question any one like that."

Finally Bofur and Bifur started towards the house and Leena stood beside Bombur waiting. "So Bombur, I hear that you have a family back home."

"That'd be true. A wife and seven children."

"And after Erebor is reclaimed, do you plan on bringing them there?" she asked still keeping track of the time.

"If Bofur and Bifur stay there then yes." Leena smiled.

"One day when some one tells a story about this, your children can say that their father was part of the company that reclaimed it."

"I hope so. Do you ever plan on starting a family?"

Leena paused for a moment. "I do not know. If I ever do, my child will grow up with the same thing I did, being a half-breed, well quarter for him or her. I do not think it would be fair for me to bring an innocent child into it all."

"With the right family and friends, you child will be safe." he smiled. Leena returned the smile then told him it was time to head to the house. When they arrived the owner of the house laughed. He was a very tall man with dark hair.

"Leena, at your service." she smiled.

"Beorn, at yours." he returned the smile then turned to Bombur.

"Bombur, at your service." he said with a bow. Beorn returned the gesture.

"So Gandalf, you mean to tell me you are traveling with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and an elvish half-breed." Leena looked at Gandalf, so he didn't tell him all of this at the beginning. "Is there any more house guests I should be expecting?"

"No this is the company." Gandalf laughed.

"Well the least I can do it offer you rest and a warm meal." he whistled and a large dog walked in. He said something to the dog and soon the dinner table was being set up by talking dogs that walked on their hind legs and ponies.

Once every thing was set up and food was on the table, the dwarves started telling Beorn stories. He laughed and seemed to enjoy them.

"As much as I enjoy your stories, I am more intrigued by the elf." he said looking at Leena.

"What do you want to know?" she smiled.

"Why are you with this group? I know dwarves and elves are not allies. So why are you helping them?"

"Well they are my friends." she laughed.

"How did they become your friends?"

"I lived with Bilbo when they arrived. I joined the quest without a second thought. I love adventures." she smiled.

"Shouldn't you be living with elves? Or humans?"

"Well ya see my father was human, and after he was killed, I went to tell his family. Things were alright for 'bout five years, until orcs started killing villagers and they blamed me for it. They said I didn't belong there or anywhere else. I just never returned to Rivendale because I worried they carried the some thoughts of me. I met Bilbo's mother and she offered me a place to stay, and I just never left." It hurt to think about not being accepted with her father's family, but she never let on.

"As lass like you should have a husband waiting for you some where. A pretty thing like you is wasted being an adventurer."

"Thank you, but I haven't had the desire yet to settle down. It will take a special kind of man to win my heart and settle me down." her eyes flicked to Bofur quickly. She heard Beorn chuckle.

"Well I wish you luck in your quest to find that man. You seem to have a fire about you."

Leena smiled at him. "I believe I may need luck, but I think you are wrong about that fire."

"Then you doubt yourself. You remind me of my wife. It wasn't until later in her life that she showed people the fire and spunk that she held inside. But she doesn't have the odd colored hair like you do." he laughed.

"It is what makes me, well me." she giggled.

After dinner Beorn told the company not to venture outside, but to help themselves to anything they needed. All of them sat around the living room, where there were cots set up for them to sleep on, they all had a mug of ale in their hands as stories were told.

Leena let her hair down and sat putting a few braids in her hair that she could reach. Finally when she gave up and brushed out the ones that she just did everyone laughed.

"What is so funny?" she asked looking up.

"For a girl, you seem to have issues braiding your own hair." Kili said.

"Well, I never really found the need to braid it, but now with Gloin pestering me about braiding it, I almost feel obligated to do so." she huffed.

"Pestering?" Gloin asked acting offended .

"Yep pestering." she laughed.

"One day when you have little pointy eared children running around, you will need to know how to braid." Dori said with a laugh.

"Are you saying that I am going to have children?"

"Yes. You need to pass that hair color on."

"And those ears!" Bilbo added. Leena turned and looked at him.

"Coming from the one that has no interest in findin' a little hobbit lass to call his own." she laughed. Bilbo felt his face get warm.

"Just haven't found the right one. At least if I did, I would tell her about my feelings." he shot back. It was Leena's turn to blush.

"At least I am keeping myself open to the thought of finding some one."

"Are you really though? If you would be then you wouldn't still keep your feelings hidden now would you?" Leena glared at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Well played Mr. Baggins. You win this battle, but the war is far from over."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that Miss Leena has a man she fancies?" Gloin asked.

Leena looked around the group and saw everyone looking at her. "Yes, that is what I mean." Bilbo said.

"And why haven't you said anything?" Bombur asked.

"Uh, never found the right time."

"She is going to wait until she has no choice." Bilbo said.

"Waiting is never a good thing to do." Gloin said. "Life will not wait for you." Leena leaned her head on her knees. She really did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Well he must be special if he caught yer attention." she heard Bofur say.

"More special then he will ever know or admit." she said not looking up.

"Lucky lad too." Nori added.

"If only Lee would open her mouth and say how she feels." Bilbo said. Leena reached over and slapped the back of Bilbo's head without looking up. She heard him say ouch then everyone else laughed.

"Is it time to change the subject yet?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell us about him." she heard Gandalf say. Leena sighed. "Do I have too?" she asked lifting her head.

She saw most of the group nod. "He is great. Makes me laugh, seems to be there when ever I need some one. Always says the right thing even if its at the wrong time. He is always so optimistic and friendly. I have rarely seen him without a smile on his face. And he doesn't seem to care that I am an elf, but I don't know if that is just because we are friends. It could all change if he knew how I felt." she looked at Bofur briefly. He stared at her with questioning eyes. "That is why I am afraid to tell him, for fear that I will not be good enough because I am a half-breed. That I am a good enough friend but not for anything more. Now end of subject." she said standing up and walking to her bed.

She laid down and turned her back to the company. "Seems like a sore subject for her." Gloin said.

"It is. Leena doesn't like to show her feelings about people. Afraid of heart-break." Bilbo said.

"Wonder why that is." Bofur asked.

"Because when I was in my father's village there was a man. I fancied him and thought he returned the feelings. Well when I told him, he told me he felt the same way. I never thought twice about the fact that he would only say anything about his feelings when it was just the two of us. Just thought he was kind of shy. Well that was until one day when I was walking through the market and heard talk of a wedding. I never got excited about any of that gossip, but I soon found out that it was him and a farmer's pretty daughter. When I saw him that night he acted like normal til I asked him about it. He told me that I was all just part of some bet he had with his friends to see if he could get the half-breed to fall in love with him. That he never felt anything for me, that I never meant anything. He told me that his future wife and him would laugh about the fact that I thought he could actually love some one like me." Leena said never rolling over, tears were welling up in her gray eyes.

"They turned me into a laughing-stock. Even the person I thought was my best friend laughed at me. Told me I was stupid to think that some one would love me. The two married two weeks later, I only knew because her and her little friends corners me one day and made fun of me for believing him. Then she told me that they had married."

Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Leena reached up and wiped away the tears the fell down her cheeks.

"I am sorry Lee." she heard Gloin say.

"You didn't know." she sighed.

Later that night Leena got up to get a glass of water when she heard some one clear their throat behind her. She turned and saw Bofur standing there.

"Ye okay?"

"I am fine. I came to terms with everything a long time ago."

"Nobody deserves to be treated that way."

"Thank you Bofur." she smiled as she sat in a chair.

"Ye are perfect Leena." he said laying his hand on hers.

"I am far from perfect." she half laughed.

"No, any man would be lucky to call ya his. The one from that village was dumb. He was lucky enough to have ya care for him."

Leena looked at him and they locked eyes. "Bofur, I am half elf and half human. No man from either race will want some one that isn't like them."

"Then find some one else. Some one from a different race."

"Dwarves hate elves and the hobbits all looked at me like I didn't belong with them."

"Not all dwarves hate elves." he said stepping closer to her. "The lad ye care for is one lucky man."

"But he doesn't know it. I am the lucky one that he at least accepts me for me."

"Gloin was right, ya should just tell him."

"I am afraid."

"He'd be crazy to not return yer feelings."

"What would you do? If some one like me told you that they loved you?"

"I would welcome her feelings with open arms. I would tell her..." he stopped. Leena tilted her head to the side letting a few strands of hair fall in front of her face. Bofur reached up and tucked them behind her ear. His fingers stilled by her ear.

"Tell her what?" Leena asked as she raised her hand and placed it on Bofur's.

Bofur smiled slightly. "That I am the luckiest lad in Middle Earth to have her love."

"Even if she was part elf?"

"Even if she was part elf." he started stroking the side of her cheek with the calloused pad of his thumb. Leena leaned her head into his hand.

"With odd colored hair?"

"Especially with odd colored hair. Preferably burgundy colored hair." Leena smiled.

"What if she joined some crazy quest to reclaim a home that wasn't even hers with 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit?"

"Would make me love her more for being selfless." Leena let her eyes close slightly.

"What if she promised her mother that she would return to her home when said quest was done?"

"I would follow her to the ends of the earth. Even if I was not accepted fully. Just to make sure no other lad tried to lay claim on her. But I would ask her to stay with me. But still follow her no matter what."

Leena smiled at him. "So you would be pleased if I told you that you were the person I talked about earlier?"

"I would be very disappointed if it was some one else."

"Good thing it was you I was talking about then." Bofur smiled at then closed the gap between them as their lips met for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Only own Leena =). Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Things might seem a little rushed, but I kind of want to get to the point where things are truly my own. But not yet lol. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

The following morning Leena woke up and lightly touched her lips. Part of her wondered if it was all just some dream that her mind made up but when she went to roll onto her back something stopped her. She turned her head and saw that Bofur was sounds asleep behind her and they were sleeping on the floor beside her cot. She looked around and saw that none of the company were sitting in the living room. Pushing herself carefully up off the floor, she stretched and walked to the kitchen where she could smell breakfast had been cooked.

Once she walked in everyone turned and smiled at her. "Sleep well Lee?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh yeah. It was nice to not have an alarm clock." she laughed. She knew she was caught, because she fell asleep on her cot, and then woke up on the floor with Bofur. But she was keeping up the idea that she didn't know why they were all giving her that look.

"That the only reason?" Gloin laughed.

"Pretty much." she smiled picking up a piece of bacon. Soon she turned and saw Bofur walking towards her while he put on his hat. He just smiled at her then sat at the table. She wasn't sure if they were going to be open about everything, but she figured they weren't going to right out deny things.

"What ever you say Leena." Nori laughed.

Leena took a seat beside Ori and across from Bofur. They smiled at each other but said nothing about the conversation last night, or the kiss they shared. Leena lightly touched her lips again but played it off that she was wiping her mouth. After they ate breakfast they all went outside to enjoy the weather. Beorn was nowhere to be seen.

"Lee." Bilbo said sitting on the grass beside her.

"Hello Bilbo." she smiled.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Why do you think something happened?" she smiled.

"For one that smile on your face, and secondly you went to sleep on your cot, then I heard you get up in the middle of the night and then when I woke up you were sleeping on the floor with Bofur. With a weird girl-ish smile on your face." Leena laughed.

When she didn't answer Bilbo knew that he was not getting an answer, unless he went to Bofur. "Fine, I will just ask Bofur."

"Ask away." she smiled. Soon Bofur walked over and he sat down on the other side of Leena.

"Did you two have a nice talk last night?" Bilbo asked.

Bofur pulled his pipe out and lit it. "Aye." he said looking at Leena.

Leena raised an eye brow at him. She saw her friend smile triumphantly. She never even let on that they talked last night.

"Did you have something to do with Lee's smiles today?" he asked.

Bofur smiled. Leena started picking at the grass beside her. "I am not totally sure." he laughed.

"Okay if you two do not admit that you finally shared you feelings for each other I am sending Dwalin over to make you give the answers!" Bilbo huffed.

"Do what ever you little heart desires Master Bilbo." Leena smiled. She was in a good mood and enjoyed messing with him.

"What feelings?" Bofur asked sounding surprised.

Finally Bilbo stood up and walked away. Leena and Bofur started laughing. Leena moved her hand over a bit so the their fingers were slightly touching.

"I am glad you went along with that." she giggled.

"I figured that it would be okay to mess with him."

"Are we keeping this a secret?" she asked.

"No if ye don't want too."

"I don't want too." she smiled at him. "I say we don't deny it when asked, unless it's messing with Bilbo, but we don't go out of our way to show it."

"I agree with that. Does that mean we need to not sleep near each other?"

"Us sleeping near each other isn't any thing new. It's something we have done from the beginning." she smiled. "But when beds are offered we can't sleep on the floor beside each other." she laughed.

"Makes sense." he laughed. They sat and watched as Fili and Kili wrestle. Ori was drawing. Dwalin was practicing with his axe with Bifur. Dori, Nori, Bombur, Gloin and Oin sat in the grass talking with Bilbo. Thorin and Balin sat off to the side talking by themselves. Leena looked around and couldn't see Gandalf any where.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted."

"Good. I meant what I said last night, I am lucky." he laughed.

"That makes two of us." They both sat beside each other in a comfortable silence for a while. Watching as the group talking kept looking over at them. Leena would either smile or wave at them.

"Think Bilbo vented about us yet?"

"Aye. That's why they keep lookin'."

"That little gossip." she laughed. "We should just join them so they stop looking at us like that." They both stood up and walked over to the group.

"Mind if we join?" she asked politely.

"Not at all Miss Leena." Dori said with a smile.

Leena sat down beside Gloin and Bofur sat down by Bombur. "You better today lass?" Gloin asked her.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking Gloin." she smiled. He had a fatherly aspect to him, but it made sense seeing as he had a family back home.

Leena sat in silence as she listen to everyone talk about different subjects. She started playing with the end of her hair. She reached and untied the leather that was around the braid she put in yesterday. After running her fingers through her hair she started braiding the hair by her temple. Once she was done with that side she braided the other side and pulled them back and tied the leather around both braids holding them together.

"You going to keep those?" Gloin asked.

"Maybe, why do you have such an interest in whether I braid my hair or not?" she laughed.

"You are trying to woo a man, you need to look good." he said with a wink.

"She already looks good.." Bofur blurted. Leena felt her face get warm as everyone looked back and forth between the two. She smiled at Bofur.

"Thank you Bofur." nobody said anything else on the matter. But Leena was pretty sure they all knew what had happened last night.

Three days later Beorn returned and gave them enough supplies to last for weeks. He also set the company up with ponies, but they had to promise to let them return when they reached the Mirkwood lines.

"Good luck on your individual quest lass." Beorn said as they were packing up to leave.

"Thank you Master Beorn." she smiled.

He gave her a knowing smile when Bofur came to stand by her, but said nothing else. Soon the company was on their way again. Leena sat upon her horse as they started to trek towards Mirkwood. She sat and chatted with Dori and Ori. They talked about their home. Leena smiled when she thought about her mother, then her smiled faded when she didn't know what would happen after this.

"You okay?" she turned and saw that Bilbo was now riding beside her.

"I am great Bilbo." she smiled.

Bilbo just nodded and they continued to ride in silence. When it started to get dark Thorin decided it would be a good time to make camp. Bombur made dinner, Nori and Ori were in charge of the ponies. Leena sat by the fire beside Bifur and Dwalin. They kept talking in Khuzdul so Leena had no clue what they were saying, but she didn't mind.

A few days later they finally made it to Mirkwood. Gandalf told them that he was leaving. Thorin wasn't very happy about it, but Leena understood, after she heard part of the conversation he had with Radagast, things needed to be investigated.

The company started to walk into the dark and creepy forest. Leena looked down and saw Bofur walking beside her. She smiled down at him which he returned. When they got to the point that no one could walk any further, they finally sat down and decided to rest. Thorin offered to take the first watch. Leena leaned against her bags and huddled under her cloak. Bofur settled down beside her with a slight smile.

"This place is scary." she said as every one started getting ready to rest as well.

When everyone looked around all you could see were eyes watching your every move. Bofur reached over and grabbed her hand. "Ye are safe lass." she couldn't see that he only have a half-smile on his face. Leena squeezed his hand then scooted a little closer to him and felt sleep starting to take over her.

After a week the company was starting to think that the dense forest would never end. Tempers were starting to flare, jokes and stories were no more, food was almost gone and hope was starting to dwindle.

"I think we are going to die and here and no one will find us." Bombur said solemly. Thorin snapped at him. Leena glanced at their leader with a sad look on her face. He was fighting loosing all hope, but it was getting to the point that there was nothing stopping it.

"We will get out of here Bombur. Beorn would not of told us to come this way if there wasn't an end to this forest." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope you are right Lassie." Balin said. Leena nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Why doesn't some one climb a tree? To see if maybe this does end soon." she suggested. Thorin told Bilbo to climb the tree. He broke the news to them that he couldn't see the end any where, little did they know it was because then end was just ahead of them in a valley.

That night they kept seeing camp fires, and while Leena and Bilbo kept reminding them that Beorn and Gandalf both said not to leave the path, their words were falling on deaf ears. Soon the group was split up and the fires kept disappearing when they would get close enough. Leena stayed near Bilbo during that time, no matter her feelings for the rest of the company, the reason she was there was to keep him safe. When they found the rest of their company they were captured by giant spiders. Bilbo came up with a plan to use the ring he found during his little adventure in the goblin caves.

Once he got the spiders away Leena start getting the dwarves down, they were all slightly disoriented because of the spider venom. Everyone was there but Thorin, and no one knew where he was. Once Leena had everyone out of the web prison Bofur hugged her tightly.

"I thought we lost ya. I was so worried."

"I had no clue what was going on, I was just staying close to Bilbo." she said hugging him just as tightly.

Their reunion was soon short-lived when they were suddenly surrounded by heavily armed elves. The company was led to the kingdom and put in cells. Leena sat in one with Bofur, Nori and Gloin. She had no idea where Bilbo was and if he was still safe.

The guards soon rejoined them bringing food. The four were happy to finally have food, but still they sat and worried about the ones closest to them. Leena sat close to Bofur and they held hands, not really caring if Nori or Gloin saw them.

"Did any one see Bilbo when the elves showed up?"

"No, I heard him talking before you cut us down, but I never saw him." Gloin said.

"Let's hope that ring of his worked." Leena said leaning her head on Bofur's shoulder.

"Don't give up hope yet." they heard from outside the door.

"Bilbo?" Leena asked as she scrambled to the door.

"Yes, I snuck in. It may take some time, but I will find a way for everyone."

"Did you see Thorin?" she asked remembering no one saw him during the spider event.

"Yes. They are keeping him in a cell by himself. He is well, not at all happy. Luckily the king hasn't realized just who he is."

Leena smiled, of course their leader wasn't reacting well to being held by elves. "Have you learned anything yet?" she asked.

"Only that the doors are protected by magic. We can not make it back out the door. I will keep looking around."

"Good luck my little friend."

"Thank you Lee. See you soon." Leena went back over to her seat beside Bofur.

"Looks like we have a bit of hope now." she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own any one you know. Sexual content in this one. Haven't really wrote something like that in a while. Hope y'all enjoy =)

* * *

Two weeks passed before Bilbo came back in and told them he had a plan. Now it was just a waiting game until the hobbit came back. It was night-time when he opened the door. The company all met in a room with a bunch of barrels.

"How are we getting out?" Leena asked.

"Barrels. They send them down the river into Lake Town." Bilbo said like it was nothing.

"Barrels? We will drown." Dwalin exclaimed.

"It is our only way out." Thorin said. "We must do it." Everyone piled in their own barrel. Leena sat all cramped with her knees pulled up to her chest. It seemed like hours later before the sounds of people talking and walking into the room where all the barrels were kept. Leena had to hold back a yelp when her barrel was pushed out of the door. She felt her barrel bounce when it hit the water.

After hours of floating her barrel was finally cracked open, she winced when the bright sun shined in her eyes.

"It seemed to work." she smiled.

"Aye." Bofur said as they pulled Bombur out of the barrel, he fell asleep during the little trip.

Once everyone was back on their feet the company walked towards the small town. They soon found an inn that had enough rooms for all of them. Leena had a room by herself. The inn owner would not let her room with any of the men.

After they found where their rooms were, they all regrouped in the dinning room. Everyone ordered some food and each got an ale.

"We will try to leave in the morning." Thorin said. "We are this close to Erebor, we can not wait any longer."

Everyone nodded then started to eat their just delivered food. After eating Thorin, Balin and Dwalin left to go talk to the leader of this settlement. Leena decided to call it a night and snuck up to her room as everyone talked about being close to their home.

"May I join ya?" Bofur asked as he opened her door.

Leena smiled. "Sure." He walked in and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What made ye leave so early?"

"Wanted to relax a bit. As much as I enjoy spending time with the company, tonight I just want to relax." she smiled.

"Want me to leave?" he asked starting to get up.

"No, I could never get tired of spending time with you." she said pulling him back down beside her.

Bofur smiled as Leena laid on her back, he followed suit beside her. They stared at the celing not saying any thing.

"Have ye thought about what ya are doing once we are done?" Bofur asked breaking the silence.

"I have, but I still don't know what I am doing. I do hope that it involves you." she smiled looking over at him.

"I already told you I plan on staying by yer side."

"Bofur, I can't ask you to leave Erebor as soon as it is reclaimed." she said rolling over on to her side.

"Ye don't have to leave as soon as it is reclaimed. Ye can help us rebuild it, then we can go to Rivendale to yer mother." Bofur rolled over to face the girl beside him.

"We will see once things are finished. I have no idea what to do yet." Leena smiled as she pulled Bofur's hat off. "You cannot wear that thing all the time." she laughed.

"I thought ye liked it." he said acting offended.

"I do, but it is nice to see you with out it some times." Bofur smiled at her then tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I will keep that in mind." Leena closed the small gap between the two of them and kissed him lightly. Bofur rolled onto his back bringing Leena with him. He sighed as she lightly bit his bottom lip.

Leena smiled as Bofur ran his fingers threw her hair. His hand then moved to grip her hip. Before she knew it Leena was laying flat on her back with Bofur laying on top of her. Her grey tunic was untucked and his coat was discarded on the floor. Hands exploring bare skin for the first time.

Bofur pulled away from Leena. "We continue like this, I won't be able to stop."

"I know." she smiled. "I don't want you to stop." Bofur smiled back as he stared down at her.

"Who am I to deny what the beautiful women wants." he said kissing her again. Leena giggled a bit as she kicked off her boots. Bofur followed suit without breaking the kiss.

Leena started pulling his shirt off, then stopped and lightly dragged her nails down his back making him push against her. Her arousal rising when she felt his press against her. Biting back a moan she pulled away from him and pulled his shirt off of him. He quickly pulled hers off while they were broken apart.

Bofur started kissing her neck lightly nipping at the sensitive skin. Soon he found her nipples. Rolling one between his thumb and pointer finger, while he lightly bit and sucked on the other, and kept switching between the two.

Her back arched off the bed as his name escaped her lips. He started kissing down her flat stomach but Leena stopped him as he started to work on the leather that tied her pants closed. She pushed him back towards the pillows. She kissed him deeply as she started pulling the rest of his clothes from him. Once they were all on the floor, Leena wrapped her hand around his hardened member. When she stroked up and ran her thumb over the tip Bofur moaned and closed his eyes. She bent her head down and lightly ran her tongue over the tip and was turned on more when he moaned louder. His hands gripping at her hair when she fully swallowed him down.

"Lee." he breathed out. Leena soon quickened her pace, but was stopped. "If you continue that, it will be over too soon." Bofur pushed her down beside him. He made quick work over her pants and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Bofur lightly ran his fingers down her stomach and across her hips. Gentally pushing her legs apart he kissed her as he started to toy with the small bundle of nerves that sent shock waves of pleasure up Leena's spine.

"Bofur." she moaned as her hips left the bed. She soon felt two fingers enter her while his thumb kept firmly pressed against her clit. She arched her back and kissed him with an almost bruising force.

A soft whimper left her lips as his hands left her body. About to protest she felt him settle in-between her thighs.

"Are ye sure?" he asked softly.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." With that she felt him slowly enter her. Her eyes drifting closed at the new feeling, the pleasure was still there, but it was intermingled with pain.

"Have you ever had sex before?" he asked not moving.

"No," she said meekly.

"I am honored." he smiled. Once the pain went away Leena started to urge him to move. He thrusted at a painstakingly slow pace, she started to beg him to move faster, but he just smiled and kissed her.

"Please." she begged. Hearing this, Bofur finally started thrusting with reckless abandon. His hand reached between them as he played with the bundle of nerves again. Leena kept moaning his name, getting louder with every move. Leena felt her inner walls tighten around Bofur's pulsing cock. She left herself being pushed towards the edge of her climax, and they only thing that mattered in the world to her was her and Bofur.

"Bofur!" she moaned loudly as he pushed her to her climax. After a couple more thrusts Bofur stopped and Leena felt warmth fill her.

When he pulled out of her, she left empty, but at the same time, complete. Bofur laid down beside her with a smile on his face.

"Wow." she breathed.

"That is only the beginning my love." Bofur said pulling her back to him.

The next morning Leena woke with her head on Bofur's chest. When she went to roll over he held on to her hips. "G'morning." he said softly.

"Morning." she smiled. "We should probably get dressed." she said softly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to." Leena laughed, then rolled out of bed. As she dressed, she felt Bofur watching her.

"Are you just going to watch me or are you going to get dressed too?" she asked pulling her tunic on.

"I guess get dressed too." he laughed. After they got dressed Leena leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I can't wait until we get to repeat last night."

"Lass, I say lets just stay here then."

She laughed as she walked towards the door. "Thorin wanted to leave this morning."

"I know." the two walked down stairs and saw the rest of the company sitting at the same table as they sat last night. Leena tried to walk like she wasn't sore.

Every one turned and looked at them as the got close to the table. Leena smiled, they were caught.

"Good morning." she said taking a seat beside Bilbo.

"Morning Lassie." Balin said with a wink.

Bofur sat across from her beside Bombur. "When are we heading out?" Leena asked before any one could make any comments.

"The master of the town said he will get us supplies and ponies ready by tomorrow morning." Thorin said.

Leena nodded then took a long drink of her tea. She felt many of pairs of eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice.

"So, Bofur where did you sleep last night?" Bombur asked with a smile.

Leena looked up at him and saw that his face was red. Leena started to cough. "Um, well."

"Obviously he stayed with Leena." Thorin said taking a bite out of his food. Leena felt her face heat up in an instant. "Not that they slept very much."

Bofur and Leena looked at each other then at Thorin. He looked up at them. "You seem surprised." he said calmly. "My room was right beside yours."

"Oh, um sorry." she stammered.

Thorin nodded while every one else started to laugh. Leena dropped her head to the table and heard the men congratulate Bofur.

"So, when you told the tale of the man you were interested in, it was Bofur all this time." Gloin said.

"Yes." she mumbled.

The men talked and Leena learned that Thorin and Balin were in the room beside hers.

"Since we are leaving early tomorrow, Bofur, you sleep in your own room." Thorin said that night when everyone was getting ready for bed.

Bofur agreed. When they walked upstairs he quickly kissed Leena good night then retreated to his room with Bombur and Bifur.

The next morning everyone got ready and met the Master of Lake-Town and thanked him as they all got on their animals.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey." he said as they started on their way. Two weeks later the raven brought the company the news that the dragon was dead. Everyone started to work on setting the kingdom back up, Thorin kept talking about the Arkenstone, he said that it was they only treasure he wanted. One day when Bard, the one who killed Smaug, and the Elven king arrived, Thorin who said he would not deal with them as long as the king was there arrived saying they had something to wager with.

"You have nothing that I want." Thorin roared.

"Yes, we have your beloved Arkenstone." Bard said back calmly.

"Thieves! How did you get that?" he yelled.

"I gave it to them." Bilbo said. Thorin went to grab him but Leena stepped in the way.

"I want you gone, or I will throw you down the rocks." he said pointing at Bilbo.

"Thorin, why not just talk to them? It will stop a war from happening!" Leena said still standing in front of Bilbo.

"You, I want you out too! You shouldn't be here anyways! Elves have no part of this company. Get out!" he yelled.

Bofur went to step forward but Leena shook her head. Her sad eyes cast towards the floor. "I hope this gold lust doesn't spell out your end Thorin Oakenshield. A sickness of the mind leads to other bad things."

Leena and Bilbo quickly walk out of the mountain. The next day a battle took place that will forever be known as the Battle of Five Armies. Leena was sperated from Bilbo but she had no time to dwell on it. The battle wasn't stopping so she could find him, but she also thought about what was happening to Bofur, it hurt her heart to think something bad had happened to him.

As she went after one orc another tried to attack her from the side, before she had time to react, the orc was knocked down. She killed the one infront of her and saw that Bofur was standing beside her. She smiled slightly but kept on fighting. Before to long the orcs and goblins retreated. Azog had been killed by Thorin, but as they went to find Bombur and Bifur, Leena saw the bodies of Fili and Kili laying beside a dying Thorin.

"Thorin!" she yelled running over to him. Balin and Dwalin were close by and informed her that Gandalf had went to find Bilbo.

"I am sorry Leena." Thorin started to say.

"No, don't be sorry about anything."

"You had every right to be part of this company. I thank you for your help. Bofur is a lucky dwarf."

"You can tell me this later. Save your energy." she said applying pressure to his wound.

Soon Bilbo and Gandalf arrived. Bilbo went to the dying king's side. He thanked him, and said that when he died he wanted their relationship to be one of friendship. Leena wiped the tears away from her eyes as Thorin took his last breath. She watched her little friend walk outside with a blanket. She knew that he needed some time to be alone.

She looked beside her and saw Bofur hugging Bombur and Bifur. They all smiled at her when they noticed her looking. That is when she finally realized what she was going to do, she couldn't make Bofur leave her family, but she needed to go see hers, even if only for a little while.

"I was worried when Bofur ran away from us. We thought you fell and that he saw it. Glad you are still alive." Bombur said.

"Thank you. I believe he saved my life." she smiled. Everyone looked around and saw elves helping dwarves. It seemed like maybe things were going to finally look up.

That night every one sat eating in quiet. Leena tried to think about what she was going to tell Bofur. Bilbo and Gandalf were leaving in the morning, heading towards Rivendale.

"Ye seem lost in thought Lee." Bofur said.

"I am."

"Care to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. "Bofur, I can't ask you to leave your family."

"I already said I would go with ya."

"I just need a bit of time, then I will be back. You are needed here, with your family, and my family needs me."

"Lass, I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to. You could never lose me. You have my heart."

"And you have mine." he said gripping her hand.

The next morning they said their good-byes. Leena's heart breaking with every word they spoke to each other. Tears poured from her eyes but she knew that she needed to returned to her mother, to at least let her know she was alive.

"I love you Leena." Bofur said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." she said after they broke the kiss. They hugged one last time and then Leena set off with the wizard and her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Only one or two more chapters left. I am happy that I made it this far in the story and haven't stopped writing. Thanks y'all for the reviews =) it didn't stay sad for long =)

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Leena rushed around her room packing her leather pack. It had been exactly three years since she left Erebor and Bofur. She couldn't wait any longer to get back to him. Her mother told her that she needed to return to where her heart was. Once she believed she had everything packed she put her sword on her side, then put on her grey travelling cloak sliding her pack and bow on her back.

Once she checked the room one last time, she ran down the hall way towards the courtyard. Elves all around whispered and stared as she ran. Since she returned, she always got looks because of the word of her being in love with a dwarf had spread quickly, but she always smiled and told them yes that she was in love with him and didn't care what any one thought on that matter.

She reached the court-yard and saw Elrond and her mother waiting there with a horse that was ready to go. Her mother smiled sadly at her as they hugged.

"Do not forget to come visit. I want to meet Bofur again." she said.

"I will bring him back soon mother. I just worry that maybe I spent too much time away."

"Do not worry my child. If he loves you like you love him, then I doubt you have to worry about whether his love is still there."

"Thank you mother. Now I hate leaving, but I need to go."

"Go." her mother smiled. She hugged her one last time, then hugged her uncle. After getting on her horse she smiled and said good-bye one more time then started out of Rivendale.

After three weeks, Leena could see Dale and Erebor. She decided to stop in Dale first, to get some food. As she walked through the market place she saw a little stand set up selling toys. She stopped and started to look at them. She smiled when she noticed that the little wooden ones looked like the toy that Bofur had made while they were on the quest.

"Lookin' for anything special, lass?" she heard a familiar voice say. A smile found its way to her face, but then she noticed that he couldn't tell who she was because she had the hood of her cloak up. There where a few children standing around looking at the toys as well.

"Not really. I had a friend that made toys, and his work was very similar to yours." she said keeping her head down.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Yes, your work is great." she smiled as she picked up a little wooden elf toy that looked to have burgundy colored hair. She lifted her head and finally saw the dwarf that she came here to see.

"Thank ye." he said still not realizing that it was Leena standing in front of him.

Leena took in his appearance. He still had the same hat upon his head, but he looked a lot cleaner then he did last time she saw him.

"Do you make many toys that resemble elves? I thought dwarves and elves did not get along very well."

"That one is special." he said looking at the toy in her hand. "A beautiful story behind that toy, just like the elf that inspired it." Leena smiled the more she looked at the toy.

"Can you tell us the story Master Bofur?" a little girl with blond ringlets falling every where asked.

"On the quest to reclaim Erebor, a she-elf joined a company of dwarves. The elf was very special. She was half human, but that wasn't the thing that set her apart from the rest of the elves. She had the most unusual colored hair, but it was beautiful."

"What color was it?" a small child asked.

"Burgundy."

"That is a weird color for hair." another child said.

"But it was perfect for her. Anyways, this elf fought beside the dwarves, like they were kin. They all became close, some of the member of the company treated her like family, other picked on her because she had a difficult time braiding her own hair."

"She couldn't braid?" the little blond girl asked.

"She could, to a point, but she never kept the braids in her hair for very long." Bofur smiled. "No matter, there was one dwarf, a lowly toy maker and minor, that did not care if she could braid her hair, or even that she was an elf. He thought she was the most beautiful creature in all of middle earth, he did from the moment that he met her, but he was always afraid to tell her." he paused. Leena looked up at him from under her hood. She wanted to hear the story from his point of view before she revealed herself.

"What was her name?"

"Leena. A beautiful name for a beautiful elf."

"Did the dwarf tell her how he felt?"

"I am getting to that." Bofur laughed. "One night while the company sat at a skin-changers home, she admitted to having feelings for a man. The dwarf thought all his chances were gone. That the elf would never return his love. She told them about her fear of love, because of some mean boy from her past. When they were alone, the dwarf told her that she was perfect and any man was lucky to have her love. They talked in almost riddles about what the dwarf would do if he was the one she loved, but the dwarf took some time to realize that he was the one she was talking about. He was the lucky one she loved." The kids all smiled brightly.

"What happened next?"

"Well this story doesn't have the happiest of endings. Once the battle of five armies took place, the dwarf was over-joyed to find that his love had made it through the battle, but she had sad news to give him. She was returning to her home, to be with her family, for she spent too much time away from them. But his love for her never died. He made toys that reminded him of her. Waiting for the day when they would be together."

"Did she ever return?"

"Not yet." Bofur smiled sadly.

"Actually," Leena said with a slight smile. "She returned in time to hear the story. Waiting for the day that she could finally tell the dwarf that her love never died either. That she still loved him with all her heart and finally was returning to the place where her heart still was." Leena saw Bofur turn his head quickly in her direction.

"Why did she wait so long go to him?"

"She needed time with her family, but she never stopped thinking about the day when she would return to her love."

"How do you know this story?"

Leena pushed her hood off. "Because I am the elf in story." all the little kids gasped.

"You finally came back?" one asked.

"Yes, I was gone way to long." Bofur came around the table, with a large smile on his face.

"Lee. I have missed ye." Leena leaned down to his level and hugged him tightly. When Bofur kissed her, some of the kids laughed but some of them made comments that it was gross.

"You don't have to miss me any more." she smiled.

When she stood up one of the little girls pulled at her cloak. Leena looked down and saw it was the little blond one. "Yes?" she smiled again.

"Are you going to get married now? Every story needs a happy ending."

"I don't know, but this story will have a happy ending." Leena said setting the toy that she was holding back on the table. The little girl smiled and grabbed the toy.

"She does look just like you." Leena smiled. She sat with Bofur all day while little kids came and went from the stand, some staying to hear different stories from Bofur until their parents came and found them. Everyone looked at Leena oddly, she blamed the hair.

"Mister Bofur?"

"Aye lass."

"Are you going to bring Miss Leena back every day?"

"If she will let me I will." Bofur said with a laugh.

"Miss Leena?"

"I will be here." Leena helped Bofur pack up his toys and they started back towards Erebor.

"Why didn't ya write and tell me that ye were coming?" Bofur asked as they walked towards the front gate.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked." he smiled. Once they entered Erebor and were walking towards Bofur's rooms all the dwarves they passed looked oddly at the couple. Leena knew it was because she was an elf, if only half it wouldn't be easy to tell about her human side.

"Don't worry Lee." Bofur said squeezing her hand.

"I'm not." she smiled. As they were walking Leena heard some one yell Bofur's name.

They turned and saw Nori and Ori walking up behind him. "Leena!" Ori yelled he ran to her and they hugged. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"This morning." she said hugging Nori.

"Why are we just now seeing you?" Nori asked.

"I spent the day with Bofur. I spent three years away from him, I wasn't leaving his side when I first got here." she laughed.

"Make sense." Ori laughed. The four started walking towards Bofur's rooms again with talk of going to get food once they dropped their stuff off.

"Where is everyone else at?" Leena asked.

"You two drop your things off and we will go get them. Bombur will probably be in the kitchens. Gloin will probably bring his wife and son, they have barely spent any time apart." Ori laughed.

"He told us enough about them, I can't wait to meet them." Leena smiled. Her and Bofur finished the walk to his rooms where Bofur set the toys to the side and Leena set her bow and sword down beside the door then set her bag and cloak down in the bed room that was off to the left of the living room area.

"I made sure to get a bigger bed, so that you would fit when you came back." Bofur said from behind her.

Leena turned and smiled at him. "You never gave up hope?"

"Never." Leena leaned down and kissed him gentelly.

"We should go, they will probably be upset if we take to long." she laughed.

"I do get alone time soon right?" Bofur asked as they walked out.

"Yes. Very soon." she said with a wink.

The two walked towards the kitchens and saw every one sitting at a table. Leena and Bofur started to walk over.

"Why did you say we all needed to meet here?" Gloin asked.

"You will see soon." Ori laughed.

"Did Gandalf finally come back?" Dori asked.

"You will see." Nori said.

"Well how long do we have to wait?" Dwalin asked.

"Just calm down. Why ever they brought us here, we will see in time." Balin said.

Leena laughed as the group talked about why they were there. While they sat not paying attention to Leena and Bofur getting closer. Leena pulled a chair out between Ori and Dwalin. She listened to the talk.

"Do you think that maybe if you stop talking so much you might see why you all are here." Leena said.

"Aye that might work." Nori said. Everyone talked a bit more then stopped.

"Leena!" Gloin exclaimed. Before Leena had time to react Dwalin pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breath!" she laughed. Dwalin let her go with a laugh.

"Good to see ya lass."

"Thanks."

"When did you get in?" Balin asked.

"This morning. I spent the day with Bofur at the market."

"Three years was a long time!" Gloin said.

"I know. But I caught up on lost time with my mother. I am here now, with no intentions of leaving unless it's to go see Bilbo." Leena smiled.

"That is a journey I believe I would enjoy going on when the time is right." Oin said.

"Leena, I want you to meet my wife Gerdr, and my son Gimli." Gloin said.

"Nice to meet you." Leena smiled. "I heard a lot about you on our quest."

"I have heard a lot about you since we arrive here. Everyone has spoken quiet highly of you." The female dwarf with bright red hair and a thick beard of the same color. Leena understood why Gloin kept making fun of her about braids. Gerdr had plenty and they were beautifully done.

Leena smiled. "I felt like I knew you long before now. Gloin is a very lucky man."

Gerdr laughed. "Yes he is."

"You will meet Titaia later. She is with the kids right now." Bombur said.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of you family Bombur."

"They will also be your family one day." Bombur laughed.

Leena smiled as she looked over a Bofur. He nodded at her. "Aye he is right, we have waited long enough."

"We can wait a little longer." Leena laughed. "I need a bit of time before a wedding of sorts." Bofur laughed.

"Leena, after we eat, it would probably be best if I take you and Bofur to meet Dain. He heard stories about the elf that helped us, but he never met you. You left too soon."

"Okay." Leena nodded.

They all ate and talked. Leena learned that Bombur now had eight little ones running around. Ori was free to read all the books that he possibly could in his life. Bifur was slowly starting to relearn western, Leena offered to help him learn some more if he would like. He smiled up at her and kept saying yes and nodding.

After they ate Balin led the couple to the great hall where Dain sat on his throne. It made Leena sad to think that Thorin should have been the one sitting there ruling this land, but she would never say anything. Balin told her that Dain did a great job being the king under the mountain.

"M'lord." Balin said bowing low. Leena and Bofur followed suit.

"Ah Balin, Bofur. It is good to see you two again."

"You as well." Balin said. "We brought some one you might want to meet."

"I see that. I take it you are Leena." Dain said standing up. "The elf that had no second thoughts about fighting along side of dwarves to help reclaim our home."

"Yes sir." Leena smiled. "Leena daughter of William."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Leena nodded. "Are you here to visit?" he asked.

"Actually my lord." Bofur interjected. "We are hoping she will be allowed to stay."

"Stay?" Dain smiled.

"Yes." Leena smiled.

"So the stories about the two of you were not just are more than welcome to join us under the mountain Leena daughter of William." he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter. I know the story is short, but I got stuck and figured instead of stopping it that I would just finish it in a way. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

~Five years later~

Leena and Bofur rode beside Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Nori and Ori on their trip to the Shire. Bilbo had no idea that they were joining him, but the dwarves seemed to want to leave it to like that. They were only like an hour away from the hobbit's home. After they went to visit him, Leena and Bofur were travelling to Rivendale to see her family.

"So Bilbo has no idea?" Bifur, who finally mastered western again, asked.

"Nope. Bofur told me I wasn't allowed to tell him about it in my last letter to him." Leena laughed.

"We showed up unexpected last time, and I thought it'd be best if we did it again." Bofur laughed.

"Agreed!" Dwalin laughed.

Leena leaned back against the packs that were sitting behind her on her horse. She lightly laid her hand on her slowly growing stomach. Two years ago her and Bofur married, and after years of trying they were finally expecting their first child.

"Did you tell him about the little one?" Ori asked.

"No I thought he'd like to hear that news in person. I didn't tell my mother either."

"Why haven't you told your mother?" Balin asked.

"I wanted Bofur to be there when I told her that she was going to be a grandparent for the first time."

"Makes sense." Nori chuckled.

In the five years Leena had lived with the dwarves, Gloin kept up his fatherly ways with her, Dori, Nori and Ori became like her brothers, which was new to her. Balin almost seemed like a grandfather to her, Dwalin was a very protective uncle, Oin as well. Bifur, Bombur, Titaia and all eight of their children treated her like she had always been apart of their family.

When they arrive Leena was the first to know on the door. Bilbo opened with a large smile on his face. "Lee!" they hugged then he noticed the dwarves behind her.

"I see you brought half of the company with you." he laughed.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I believe that I told them that they were welcome any time. I am just glad that it brought you here as well."

Once everyone was inside Bilbo started asking what everyone wanted to eat, then decided that he would need to the market to get more food.

"Bilbo I will tell you, Leena has been eating a lot more lately." Ori said.

"Finally getting the appetite of a dwarf?" he joked.

"Well that kind of happens when you have a baby that is half dwarf growing inside you." Leena said like it was nothing.

"Okay." Bilbo turned to walk out the door then stopped. "Wait, Leena you are pregnant?" he exclaimed.

Everyone started to laugh. "Yes." she smiled. Bilbo hugged her tightly then smiled.

"Then we will celebrate, well you can't too much."

After they ate, Leena and Bilbo sat in the living room talking. Bilbo had a mug of ale and Leena was drinking a cup of tea with lemon in it.

"You seem very happy Lee. Happier then I ever remember you being."

"I am happy."

"Bofur is treating you well?"

"He is treating me great. Since we found out about that baby, he has waited on me hand and foot. He acts like I am breakable now."

"It takes me by surprise."

"What?"

"That you are pregnant. You always said you didn't want children."

"Well it happened, and I wouldn't change anything about it. Everyone has already said that no one will be able to treat our child the way the kids in my father's village treated me. Bombur's kids are excited about another baby running around."

"I am happy for you." Bilbo smiled. "You also left out that Bifur was speaking western. When did that happen?"

"When I returned to Erebor he was starting to relearn it, and I helped him with Bofur, and now he is speaking it like you and I."

"So good things have happened." Bilbo laughed.

"Enough about how my life is going, we have talked about it all night. How are things going for you here?"

"Well, when I first arrived, they were having an auction here. I had to buy back most of my stuff. They thought I had died, people still talk that you died, that is why you never returned. They also said that the reason we ran away was because it would be frowned upon if we married here." Leena started to laugh.

"Well there were always rumors that we were more the friends living here."

"Yes. It was insane when I got back, but eventually things calmed down. People still talk when I walk by about me running away to go on an adventure. But who cares." Bilbo laughed.

"I am proud of you. You stopped caring about what people said."

"Unless they say something about you. I stand up for you every time they say something about you. Usually telling them it is rude to speak ill of a person who isn't even here to to defend themselves."

"Thank you Bilbo." Leena said placing her hand on his. "Now tell me, is there a hobbit lass that has caught your eye yet?"

"There was one."

"Was?"

"Yes was. Her name was Lily. She was a pretty little lass."

"Where is she?"

"Her father decided that I wasn't a good enough man for her. She was forced into marrying a more responsible hobbit."

"Well there will be some one out there for you. Even if it isn't a hobbit." Leena smiled.

"I will just have to follow in your foot steps, and follow my heart." Bilbo laughed. "So when are you leaving?"

"Bofur and I in two days time."

"What about the rest?"

"Well you would have to ask them. Bofur and I are travelling to Rivendale and they aren't very keen on returning there."

"You are going to leave me with dwarves? All alone with them?"

"I am sorry Bilbo." Leena said as she started to laugh.

When they were leaving, Bilbo gave Leena a little box wrapped in paper. "A present for the baby, when it's born." he smiled.

"Thank you Bilbo. I will miss you my little friend."

"You better. I will miss you too Lee. Good luck. I always thought you would make a great mother when the time came. I mean you always helped with me."

"You were easy to deal with. If this child is anything like the rest of its family, I may be crazy by the time they come of age." she laughed.

"You will be fine." Bilbo hugged her one more time before Leena got on her horse.

"Hopefully we will see each other soon." Leena smiled.

Leena and Bofur rode out of the Shire, the rest of the dwarves were staying another day or two. As they rode Leena kept thinking about what her mother would say. Her mother travelled to Erebor to be there for their wedding, but there was no talk about children. Leena always said she didn't really want them.

"Ye okay Lee?"

"Yes. I am thinking about how my mother will react. Also about how lucky I am now. I have the greatest husband any person could ask for, and we are about to be parents." Leena smiled looking over at him.

"Ya forget, I am the lucky one here."

Leena laughed at him as her hand went to her stomach. "We are lucky."

"I believe so."

As it was starting to get dark and the two decided to make camp for the night. While they sat eating by the fire Bofur looked over at his wife.

"Lee?" she looked up at him. "We haven't talked about names yet."

"Hmm, no we haven't. Have you thought of any?"

"A little."

"Is there a name you like?" Leena smiled.

"Well if we have a boy, which is very probably, I like the name Lothur."

"I like it, what if we have a girl?"

"That is up to ye. I picked a dwarvish name for a boy, ye should choose an elvish name for a girl."

"We should." she corrected. Bofur smiled at her. She sat and thought for a couple of minutes. "Vanya, it means beautiful."

"Very fitting. Just like her mother." Leena leaned over and kissed Bofur.

"I love you." she smiled.

"I love you too Leena."

The next couple of days the two talked about having a child. Before Leena knew it they were entering Rivendale. When they entered the courtyard Leena saw Lindir standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Ah, Miss Leena. Master dwarf."

"It's Mrs, now." Leena laughed.

"That is right. Forgive me." he smiled.

"Always Lindir. You remember Bofur?"

"One of the dwarves that where here during the quest. Also your husband."

"Yes."

"Your mother never made any mention of you coming."

"I know, she doesn't know. We have news to tell her, and it wasn't something I should tell her in a letter." Leena smiled.

"Well welcome, hopefully I will be seeing you two later."

Bofur nodded and let Leena lead the way towards her rooms, and her mothers. They stopped and dropped their things off in her room. Then she went and knocked on her mother's door.

"One moment." her mother yelled from inside. Leena smiled down at Bofur then heard her mother walking to the door.

"Leena, Bofur. What a surprise." her mother said once she opened the door.

"Hello Vanmoriel." Bofur said with a smile.

"What brings you two here?" she asked as she ushered them into her sitting room.

"We were visiting Bilbo in the Shire, and we thought we would come to visit you." Leena smiled.

"I welcome your visit. But my dear, I can see in your eyes, that there is something else going on."

"We also have some news to tell you." Leena said as Bofur grabbed her hand.

"Well now would be the perfect time." her mother laughed.

"Bofur and I are expecting."

Her mother smiled brightly. "I am so happy for you two." she said hugging Bofur and Leena. "Your uncle will be very happy about this news."

"I figured we would tell him when we see him."

The two spend two weeks in Rivendale before they made the trip back to Erebor. Five months later, Leena gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Vanya, she had Leena's burgundy colored hair, Bofur's eyes and nose, and she only had a little point to her ears.

Everyone enjoyed having a baby around, she instantly won over the company that had become like family to her.

~20 years later~

Leena and Bofur sat watching their daughter while she played with her brother, Lothur. Vanya was twenty years old, and Lothur was ten. He already told everyone that he was going to grow up and be a warrior like Dwalin, but as smart as Ori.

"Mamma!" Lothur yelled. Leena looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes baby?"

"Daddy made me a new toy." he ran over with the toy and handed it to Leena.

"It's beautiful honey." Leena smiled. Lothur ran back over to Vanya and started playing again.

Lothur looked like a little Bofur. His dark brown hair was almost touching his shoulders. He had Leena's gray eyes but no pointed ears.

"Are you ready for a third?" Bofur asked as Leena sat back in her chair.

"Always." she smiled and placed her hand on her large stomach. She was ready to give birth at any time.

"I love you my sweet Leena." Bofur said reaching for her hand.

"I love you too Bofur. Everything about you, even your funny hat." Leena said squeezing his hand.

Looking around the room, Leena realized that she had the perfect life. She had everything she could have asked for. Two great children, with a third on the way. A loving husband that meant the world to her, and a band of dwarves that were like an odd little family. She wouldn't change about any of this.


End file.
